


Evening

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

Blaine Anderson was afraid of the dark.

It started when he was a boy. His brother Cooper would tell him scary stories about hook handed murderers, and ghosts who visited through mirrors and stole children into universes populated with demons. Then Cooper would spend all night banging on Blaine’s bedroom wall and making creepy noises until Blaine cried himself to sleep, terrified of what would happen to him in his dreams. His parents hadn’t been any help. They thought Cooper was toughening him up. They wouldn’t even let him have a night-light.

But what they thought didn’t matter any more. None of them had survived when The Change came. It didn’t surprise Blaine really, since none of them ever took danger seriously enough to prepare for it, and you can’t defend yourself from something you don’t believe in. If Blaine didn’t know this before, he did now.

Blaine had survived, though. He lived in the city now, and he’d been safe so far. He knew to light the soy fire before bed, and that the flame and the smell kept them away. He never went out after dark (not that he ever did before) and he kept his windows painted the deep blue that kept them away. It wouldn’t stop them if they wanted in, he knew, but he also knew that there was something about the color that they didn’t register in their vision, so it worked as a disguise. At least until they knew you were there. But it didn’t make the dark any less terrifying or the monsters from his dreams any less real.

But it wasn’t dark yet. The evening sky had settled into the almost purple hue that was part of the new normal. On some other day Blaine would start prepping for the night, but as much as he feared the dark he knew tonight would be different. 

Kurt had started coming a month ago, just as the sun dipped below the horizon, while the evening sky was still bathed in residual purple light. Blaine wasn’t sure how Kurt had found him, although Blaine suspected that might have followed him home that night when he had stayed too late at the shelter unpacking donations. Blaine didn’t think it really mattered any more.

Blaine had been terrified at first, certain it meant the end, that Kurt wanted to feed off of him, or worse. But Blaine had talked to him through the window bars that first night (Blaine knew Kurt could rip out of the brick if he wanted to, but he was willing to pretend the gate protected him if Kurt was) and it had seemed like all Kurt wanted was someone near his own age to talk to. Although Kurt could be eighty, Blaine didn’t really know.

Then, after a week of showing up on Blaine’s fire escape every night, Kurt had kissed him. No one had ever kissed him before and Blaine had wanted it, knowing the danger. When he was with Kurt he felt safe, even though in the light of day he knew better. It happened every night after that, and Blaine convinced himself that he was letting it happen, that he wanted it too. And maybe he did, but a tiny voice in the back of his head also knew that he let it happen because he knew he couldn’t stop it.

Then it happened. Kurt bit him while they were kissing, drawing blood. Before Blaine even knew what had happened Kurt had lapped up the droplets with his tongue. Blaine had felt Kurt’s whole body shudder in the second before Kurt clamped his lips around the broken flesh and sucked. Blaine felt boneless, like the only thing that mattered was Kurt’s mouth on his, Kurt taking what he needed from him. But Kurt had pulled away just as suddenly as he had latched on, dropping Blaine on the bars of the fire escape before jumping to the ground and disappearing into the coming dark. Blaine had just managed to crawl into his apartment and secure it from the dark before losing consciousness. It wasn’t until hours later, when he woke up curled into a ball on his cold apartment floor that Blaine realized he had come in his pants while Kurt had been sucking on his lip.

When Kurt finally returned a few days later he looked different. He looked hungry. Blaine had offered him his wrist and Kurt took it eagerly. That was a month ago. Tonight Blaine would offer him everything, and Kurt would take it. And he would never be afraid of the dark again.


End file.
